why do you want to leave
by pyrus angle DXR
Summary: summary : it happens after few months of the events of M S . dan has left to god knows where and all the brawlers have achieved everything that anyone of their age aspires for . even the same goes for runo . she has everything a girl wishes for . she is beautiful . she has money and has everything except one thing in life and that one thing is ... read and check it out
1. Chapter 1

**it is basically my third story about them**

 **summary : it happens after few months of the events of M S . dan has left to god knows where and all the brawlers have achieved everything that anyone of their age aspires for . even the same goes for runo . she has everything a girl wishes for . she is beautiful . she has money and has everything except one thing in life and that one thing is ... read and check it out**

 **_italics means speaking_**

 **disclaimer : I do not own bakugan**

* * *

before knowing what damage dan has caused his family and friends

lets have a over look at the life of the brawlers

alice gehabich ( age - 21 ) - she became a researcher just like her grand father . she is very famous and well known . she is having a long distance relationship with shun .

marucho marukura ( age - 18 ) - after his 18th birthday he inherited his father's business and he is looking after their business

Julie makimoto ( age - 20 ) - she became a fashion designer . she is well known reporter , designer and most importantly a brawler . she is now dating her child hood best friend billy gilbert

shun kazami ( age - 22 ) - shun was presently doing as a model **( A / N I know it does not suit for his character but he kinda looks like one )** and has become a youth icon . he is now dating his long term crush - alice gehabich

runo misaki ( age - 20 ) - she has become a singer a very famous one . every one of her friends know that the songs she write are her true feelings and her inspiration to write songs comes from her pain but she puts a very good act infront of camera to not show her feelings and she does a good job in doing it . she tired many things to divert her mind from dan but every time it became more difficult to forget about him . she even dated some guys and in the end they date her for fame or money so she decided to stay alone and wait for dan till her last breath

 **on with the story**

it's been three months since dan has left the brawlers to god knows where . at first every one believed that he went on some crazy training with his partner drago and they had hopes that he would return one day or the other . but all their hopes came to an end when they found a note written by dan himself which says he was leaving the brawlers for good and wont be returning . every one was shocked at first upon learning that their leader wont come back . At first everyone felt empty unhappy betrayed and had a mixture of many such emotions . but later they coped up with that fact and moved on except for three people . those three people shared a greater bond with dan . those were miyoko-dan's mother shun and runo

for Miyoko it has kind of become a regular thing that Dan leaves on some crazy adventure . she know he would keep everyone's safety before him . she tried to understand him but it turns out he is unreadable . she know he would give his life for his friends but why he left them all in dust as of now is a mystery to her . she thinks that may be its her fault , that may be she should have stopped him from going on adventures then may be she could heal the scar Dan has made in their hearts but she can't do anything to bring him back

and next coming to shun if I say he was dan's best friend or more like a brother then it would be an understatement to describe the bond they share . may be I should say they were more like one person than two . they were polar opposites but they share a bond that would not shatter in the hardest times . shun had known dan from childhood and he can read dan like an open book and he can say what dan is up to . but this time it was different . he could not stop dan from going . he can not stop the pain that idiot is causing for miyoko a mother like to him and for runo a sister like to him .

and for runo it was a disaster . she was heart broken after dan left . she and dan had argued much but their arguments were their measure of affection and love they had for each other . she is missing dan as hell . boy dan is going to face a angry runo if he comes back . runo always got a reason for dan's stupid mistakes but now she is speechless and can't understand why he left when everything is fine . shun told her _that someone said dan got championship because he had drago and no one will be able to defeat drago and dan can be a champion_ . but they all know he can keep the champion title even without drago . stupid dan . runo know that dan would easily give away his life smiling if it makes his friends happy but that idiot failed to understand his friends would do the same for him . and they all know his potential as a brawler so why did he leave was still a unanswered question to runo. runo know dan was dense and takes decision without thinking but she never expected him to leave after making her that promise and after confessing their feelings to each other that day

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

it was the day when mira was discharged from the hospital runo decided that she should leave the brawlers . so she was packing her things . that's when she heard a knock at the door . she thought it was Julie and shouted the door is not locked and come in as she was busy packing . she did not even notice some one walk in since her back was facing the door . she was going to say " help me with the packing ju... " but stopped mid sentence seeing it was not Julie but dan . either did not speak any word . dan did not say anything but asked a simple word " WHY " that was enough for runo to break down but she did not want dan to see her crying so she just turned around and wiped her tears quickly . dan slowly went and hugged her from behind and spun her around so she was facing him . but she refused to look at him . so he her look into her eyes by lifting her head . no words were spoken but the message was passed between them . its like their eyes were talking and their hearts understood . it was awkward on runo's side so she decided to ask " dan would you like to have some thing to eat " then dan seriously replied " stop bluffing me runo with that act of yours but I am again asking you tell me why do you want to leave "

 **follow the story to know why runo wanted to leave**

 **plz review**

 **~pyrus angel D X R**


	2. Chapter 2

hi I am back with chapter 2

I did not expect to write a long story but I cant help with the suspense

thank you all guys for reviewing and following the story

I don't own bakugan

on with the story

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

it was the day when mira was discharged from the hospital runo decided that she should leave the brawlers . so she was packing her things . that's when she heard a knock at the door . she thought it was Julie and shouted the door is not locked and come in as she was busy packing . she did not even notice some one walk in since her back was facing the door . she was going to say " help me with the packing ju... " but stopped mid sentence seeing it was not Julie but dan . either did not speak any word . dan did not say anything but asked a simple word " WHY " that was enough for runo to break down but she did not want dan to see her crying so she just turned around and wiped her tears quickly . dan slowly went and hugged her from behind and spun her around so she was facing him . but she refused to look at him . so he made her look into his eyes by lifting her head . no words were spoken but the message was passed between them . its like their eyes were talking and their hearts understood . it was awkward on runo's side so she decided to ask " dan would you like to have some thing to eat " then dan seriously replied " stop bluffing me runo with that act of yours but I am again asking you tell me why do you want to leave "

* * *

 **now**

dan do you seriously wanted to know why I wanted to leave then ok listen its because of of... runo could not finish her sentence she began crying so dan pulled her close to him and wiped her tears and asked " because of what " then she replied " you..." that broke dan's heart. but she wanted to tell because you I love you and I cant stand see you leaving again but she could not risk their friendship so she did not voice her feelings but unknown to her dan always had loved her since day one and she was like his reason to live and she now told him he was the reason why she was leaving . he went there to tell her he loves her but she told him he was the one she suffered because then now how could he tell her his feelings now . so he replied " sorry runo for what ever I did I did not intended to do it on purpose but it happened if there is any chance I could make it up to you then tell me I will definitely do it what ever it takes " and turned away to leave

then runo went behind dan and wrapped her hands around his waist and made her decision to tell him as she know it was now or never so she started " dan its because I love you and I cant stand you leaving I know its ok if you don't feel the same way but we can still be friends please don't stop being my and friend " and began rambling some thing or the other . for dan it was a different story dan felt like the happiest person on the whole universe the love of his life was telling him she also loved him then what more he want so when the turned around to tell her that he also felt the same way but he noticed that runo was being rambling in her own world . to cut her off from her rambling he called her name once twice thrice but as she still did not respond he gave up calling her name and decided to surprise her and evil smirk had spread on his lips . he yelled " RUNO " when he knew he had her full attention then he began " I can't return your feeling because I already love some body you know from my childhood and she is the one of the original brawlers and you know who is it " then runo timidly asked " who " but for that question dan did not reply but did the one thing runo expected him to do the least he was kissing her on the lips . then when he pulled away he huskily replied " you " in her ear . runo turned fifty different shades of red and she kissed him back . after wards dan promised if he will leave for another mission or not he promised to keep in touch with her regularly and he would do anything to make it up to her for his previous mistakes .

* * *

runo remembered the flash back and silent tears slid down her cheeks but there was no dan to wipe her tears away and to console her she felt broken . all of her friends understood her pain but they cant do anything to lessen her pain . tomorrow was a big day for her so decided to get some sleep and get mentally prepared for tomorrow

 **ok now here ends this chapter and stay tuned to know what awaits in the big day for tomorrow**

 **please review and pm me what you are guessing then I will post your name and dedicate next chapter to you if you are right**

 **signing off**

 **yours pyrus angel**


	3. Chapter 3

hi I am back with chapter 3

sorry for the wait but I was in hostel I had a break only for 5 days and full home work and if it is short I am sorry and I will try to write more next time

next update will be on my next break

thank you all guys for reviewing and following the story

I don't own bakugan

* * *

 **dan : hi to every one and you (points me )when are you going to bring me into the story**

 **me : you deserve it for leaving at the end of the series leaving runo alone ...stupid you**

 **runo : (gives dan a hug and slaps him across face and co**

* * *

 **mes to stand next to me) give him nicely of my shares of punches and smack him on head**

 **me : of course and next shun**

 **Shun : (beats dan using his ninja skills and comes to stand next to me and runo ) you deserve it you jerk**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY with the story

dan began " I can't return your feeling because I already love some body whom you know from my childhood and she is one of the original brawlers and you know who is it " then runo timidly asked " who " but for that question dan did not reply but did the one thing runo expected him to do the least thing in that situation he was kissing her on the lips . then when he pulled away he huskily replied " you " in her ear . runo turned fifty different shades of red and she kissed him back . after wards dan promised if he will leave for another mission or not he promised to keep in touch with her regularly and he would do anything to make it up to her for his previous mistakes .

runo remembered the flash back and silent tears slid down her cheeks but there was no dan to wipe her tears away and to console her . she felt broken . all of her friends understood her pain but they cant do anything to lessen her pain . tomorrow was a big day for her so decided to get some sleep and get mentally prepared for tomorrow .

* * *

 **now**

it was a like any morning for runo . she was sound sleeping . but life has something else in store for the blunette . generally every one wakes up to the ring of alarm clock but for her it was different . her phone was ringing ~~~~~~~~ ring! ring! RING!

" hello runo speaking " runo tried to answer her phone politely even her sleep was disturbed... at the other end , shun said " good morning runo its me shun be ready in 10 minutes mom **(A/N both runo and shun address miyoko as mom )** said she wanted to talk with you and said something important so make it fast please " ... then runo replied " you sound like you are coming here ... are you coming here I mean I can drive " ... then shun replied " no buts runo I am coming to pick you up and please don't make late " ... and that left no room for discussion so runo had to agree so she replied " ok I will need 10 minutes " ... "ok then see you in ten bye " replied shun and ended the call .

RUNO's P O V

what does mom wanted to talk with me and that to this early in the morning so that means it is some urgent business and I have to make it fast if I don't want to make shun angry and that's not a good thing so runo decided to get ready .

then like she was told she was done in ten minutes . she was wearing a red dress . it was simple but elegant it was reminding her of dan it was his favorite color she always wore red when she was with him to impress him and soon it became her lucky color...and she was wearing to check her luck but he does not show up... now it was not bringing her happiness or luck but sadness ... stupid dan when will you return from god knows where ?

runo stop thinking about him said one part of her but deep inside her inner voice shouted may be he was in danger may be did had a reason but her other side said he could have atleast informed ... she was broken from her dilemma hearing car horn . shun was there to pick her up like he told in ten minutes .

DURING THEIR RIDE

knowing shun how he would not talk much . So runo had to ask " so shun do you know what mom wanted to talk " . Then shun replied " I don't know anything runo . mom called me today morning and said to pick you in twenty minutes or possible even sooner and come to home . I don't know what she is up to but she sure sounded sad. then runo replied " oh shun don't you think you spoke a lot I mean the hotshot gave this much information before asking may be alice is rubbing her soft side on you shunny " then shun sighed " not you to runo " then runo asked " do you by any chance know why mom is sad " then shun did not reply he just signed signaling to runo that he didnot know . But he wished he could cheer her and he also wished the same to runo and believe me if he gets a chance to bring smiles on every ones faces he could go to any extent but he know deep inside the only way for every thing to get back to normal is possible only when his idiotic friend shows up his face from gods knows where he went . Afterwards the ride went in silence each thinking of a solution for this problem .

AT KUSO's RESIDENCE

after finally arriving at the kuso residency shun and runo quickly got of the car and went towards the house . After seeing the two teens enter the house miyoko greeted " hey shun , runo come here I need to tell you something very important " . So the said teens made their way to where miyoko was .

runo expected miyoko wanted to tell something important but what Miyoko said left runo shocked was an understatement . She clearly was not expecting it .

miyoko said " runo dear you believe me right ? Runo nodded so miyoko continued so I thought it would be better if you stop waiting for Dan and find someone and I decided to set you on a blind date with my friends son . But runo protested "but mom I already said it and I am saying it again I am waiting for Dan even if he doesn't show up " and was ready to leave . Yes she left with shun's car key's and she was crying . But not shun nor miyoko made any attempt to stop her . They knew she needed some time alone to rethink so they let her go not knowing what fate had in store for the blunette .

when runo got into the car she quickly drove away .When she was driving she was not thinking straight . All her thoughts were messed up and before she knew it BAM ...

 **CLIFF HANGER**

 **CANT HELP WITHOUT SUSPENSE**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **TILL NEXT UPDATE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I edited chap four

hi I am back with chapter 4

sorry if this is going to be short but it leads to major developments in the story

i don't own bakugan or the song in this chapter

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

miyoko said " runo dear you believe me right ? Runo nodded so miyoko continued so I thought it would be better if you stop waiting for Dan and find someone and I decided to set you on a blind date with my friends son . But runo protested "but mom I already said it and I am saying it again I am waiting for Dan even if he doesn't show up " and was ready to leave . Yes she left with shun's car key's and she was crying .not shun nor miyoko made any attempt to stop her . They knew she needed some time alone to rethink so they let her go not knowing what fate had in store for the blunette . when runo got into the car she quickly drove away .When she was driving she was not thinking straight . All her thoughts were messed up **and** before she knew it BAM ...

* * *

 **NOW**

Runo almost collided with was a truck that was speeding up her way but managed to avoid it and also saved the girl the truck was speeding at. Poor driver hit a tree . But nothing serious happened .

Then the girl runo saved thanked her for saving her life and said she would treat her to lunch .

RUNO'S POV

the girl whom I saved a few seconds ago feels familiar I know her but I can't put a finger on what it is but I know her but where ...her eyes ...her hair I know those but where . I was still in train of thoughts when the girl asked me "miss thanks for saving me and I would like to know your name " the name is runo ,Runo misaki I told her looks she was new here .its not that I am self centered or anything every one here know me well so I decided to ask " can I know your name and are you new " then she replied " its Sakura and we i mean me and my brother moved from France to here a weak ago "and she said "runo thanks for helping me but can I please treat to lunch please " she asked putting those puppy dog eyes which I can't refuse . So I gave in and accepted her treat .

"so runo I dont know anything here why don't you tell me where is the best restaurant here "Sakura asked . So I replied "I am hurt Sakura I thought you were going to make me some French food" I don't know how but I liked playing along with her .

" if that's what **you** want then I will treat you at my house "Sakura said . I had to see that coming . she was a different and something coming that from her was expectable. So runo replied " lead the way "

AT SAKURA'S HOME

"nice taste you have at decorating the house" runo replied she know this type of taste belongs to only one person it's his ... She couldn't think any more she decided to have her little lunch with Sakura another time . So decided I tell her the truth that who she was . So runo began "see Sakura it was nice talking to you and all but I have a concert to perform tonight so I need to go I am very sorry I promised you lunch but I can't get late for it so I hope you understand . As an apology take this " runo handed Her two vip tickets for her concert.

Then Sakura replied "no need for those I understand so tell me when can we have lunch again . Runo couldn't hold back any longer and hugged Sakura "thanks for understanding and I hope we can be good friends " Sakura returned the gesture and runo left the place after saying her farewell

Runo didn't tell about her little incident about Sakura to anyone .

 **AT** **CONCERT**

runo was dressed in all red yet again his favorite color . She felt his presence , she know he was there . she searched the crowd but she could not find him . She felt her eyes stinging with tears . She closed her eyes and images of him flashed before her.

Hello everyone ready to hear a new song she strummed her guitar and slowly began her song in the microphone

 **Why did you leave me**

If only you could see the tears

In the world you left behind

If only you could hear my heart

Just one more time

Even when I close my eyes  
There is an image of your face  
Once again I come to realize  
You have lost that I can't replace

Soul then die  
It's keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that your were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soul then die  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soul then die

Walking down the streets on nothing will  
Where our love was young and free  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
It has come to be  
I would give my life away  
If it can only be the safe  
Cas' I could still the voice inside of me  
That is calling out your name

Soul then die  
It's keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that your were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soul then die  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soul then die

Time will never change the things  
That you told me  
And after all we mean to be  
Love would bring us back to you and me  
If only you could see...

Soul then die(soul then die)  
It's keeping for the lonely(for the lonely)  
Since the day that your were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soul then die  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soul then die... Then die ...then die

a big applause was heard .

with that she ended her song .

Images of Dan and her times with him flashed before her .she felt happy . she did not understand why but something in her told her that she is going to see him soon

 **bye**

 **i was finally able to update and I am updating it**

 **sorry for late update**


	5. Chapter 5

hi I am back with chapter 5

and I know this is took a long time

i don't own bakugan or the song in this chapter

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

a big applause was heard .

with that she ended her song .

Images of Dan and her times with him flashed before her .she felt happy . she did not understand why but something in her told her that she is going to see him soon

* * *

 **NOW**

after signing some autographs and few photos here and there with her fans runo decided to head backstage where she was met with an unexpected guest .

runo was both happy and as well as shocked to see sakura there . miyoko was also backstage who came to drop runo home . then runo decided to introduce sakura to miyoko . "hey sakura , come with me I will show you to my mom " and dragged sakura to where miyoko was standing .then sakura introduced her self " hello, miss you have got a nice daughter and I am lucky enough to be saved by her . my name is sakura and nice meeting you '' .

after sakura introduced herself , to say miyoko was shocked was an understatement . her mind became blank .how could this be possible . if only ...

miyoko had heard enough . she dragged runo away from sakura and to their car . " runo we need to get home soon and I will talk to you there" runo obeyed and got into the car . that time runo volunteered that she would drive them home

by the time they got to miyoko's house miyoko was crying . runo told her to rest and comforted miyoko till she was asleep . she then called shinjiro , Julie , alice , marucho and shun and asked if they all could come there keeping their works aside as it was very important and she could till everything thing once they come

alice and Julie came immediately as they got the call . while runo told them everything that happened alice was shocked and Julie was giving all ridiculous completions . they told runo to have some rest while they volunteered to stay by miyoko

 **MEAN WHILE WITH RUNO**

runo tried **sleeping in dan's room** but her mind would not listen to her . she kept thinking about what happened then . a fresh set of tears started leaking out of her eyes . she decided to pour her emotions in the form of song which she began to write in her lyrics book

I could sit in this house, in this room, in this bed  
Just as long as I'm feeling this way  
And boy, since you've been away, I can't sleep  
I've been awake, I just lay here trying to deal with this pain

Four walls and no you  
(Wow)  
The silence in this room is so loud  
No one else can fix it but you

It's just so hard to face, I lost you  
Why'd I throw your heart away  
Now I'm going down like I'm on the ground  
I lost you, I lost you  
(Baby)

I'm sitting here, wishing I could change the past  
Knowing deep inside I can't get you back  
I lost you, I lost you  
Oh baby, I just can't stand the way that I lost you

I've been trying to put the pieces of a picture  
Back together but it just don't look the same

(I feel sick, I need a medic)  
'Cause my heart's stopped beating  
And I feel like I'm slipping away

Four walls and no you  
(No you, oh, wow)  
The silence in this room is so loud  
No one else can fix it but you

It's just so hard to face, I lost you  
Why'd I throw your heart away  
Now I'm going down like I'm on the ground  
I lost you, I lost you

I'm sitting here wishing I could change the past  
Knowing deep inside can't get you back  
I lost you, I lost you  
Oh baby, I just can't stand the way that I lost you

And I don't know how I'm gonna make it  
I'm going crazy but maybe somehow  
You can find your way  
Find your way back to me

It's just so hard to face, I lost you  
Why'd I throw your heart away  
Now I'm going down like I'm on the ground  
I lost you, I lost you

I'm sitting here wishing I could change the past  
Knowing deep inside can't get you back  
I lost you, I lost you  
(And I can't stand the way)  
I just cant stand the way that I lost you

It's just so hard to face, I lost you  
Why'd I throw your heart away  
Now I'm going down like I'm on the ground  
I lost you, I lost you

and finally after completing the song she felt a bit relieved and when she heard the knock she got up to open the door to see who was there ?

runo opened the door and came to face to face with her bff's alice and Julie. they told her that shun marucho and shinjiro came . so the trio runo , alice and Julie went downstairs .

 **SHINJIRO , SHUN AND MARUCHO ARE IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Runo told them about her encounter and how sakura was like a splitting image of miyoko with her brown orbs and brown hair and how similar thay looked that left completely shocked shinjiro , shun and marucho . then miyoko began rambling all the nonsense like how can that be possible and that ,this

to tell shinjiro was furious was an understatement . he could not control his anger so he shouted " SHUT THE HELL UP MIYOKO SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER CAN'T YOU NOT EVEN TELL THAT "

every one in the room fell silent miyoko was shocked " if she is my daughter then why don't I remember her tell me someone please tell me " and she started crying into runo's shoulder . runo comforted her . shinjiro's anger subsidized and he sighed deeply and began to narrate their sad experience

* * *

 _ **flash back**_

 _it was fifteen years back when me , our two baby twins - dan and his sister lily and miyoko we all went to a picnic . then there some thing happened and we lost lily in the crowd . we searched for her but there was no leads about her . I tried searching for her with all the help I could get but it was all in vain . so I had no choice but to break the news to miyoko that we lost our baby girl . she could not quiet handle the situation well and she had a breakdown . so I had no choice but to clear her memory about lily and we moved to wardington . in short she only remembers about dan but not about lily . sorry to break this to you this late runo dear but dan went in search of his sister but we lost track of him . all I know is he got some leads , he came to me and told that if he is gonna come home he will bring back his sister_

* * *

so runo dear do you where lily lives know .

yes dad everyone get into the car I will drive you to her .

after finally making it to sakura's (lily's) house ,runo rang the door bell . and the door was opened by...

 **guess who opened the door**

 **will it be a happy ending for runo or is her dan not gonna make it back**

 **is she doomed , where is dan when his long lost sister is found**

 **who bought her to japan**

 **STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT UNFOLDS IN THE COMING PART OF THE STORY**

 **TILL NEXT CHAPTER BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY LONG TIME NO GUYS**

 **I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH EXAMS AND STUFF**

 **GETTING BACK TO STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER ; BAKUGAN DOESNOT BELONG TO ME**

* * *

sakura will you get the door ?

" no please open it , I am in the kitchen " replied sakura .

" ok then " , replied the one who is going to open the door .

RUNO'S POV

what is taking her too long to open the door ?

should I ring the bell again . As runo was about to ring the bell , the door was flung open and there was standing the man of her dreams , dan kuso .

"how may I help you " he asked as if he doesnot know them . shocked that dan has not recognized her , as she was about to ask him , sakura came out .

"hey , runo how are you ? please come in and all these people your friends "

the gang made their way inside and every one is shocked that dan has not recognized anyone .

"well sakura this guy is ?" runo asked pointing towards dan .

"oh , he is my brother dan kuso"

"please will you send him up , we need to have a small chat "

"sure thing , runo . Dan , show that two gentle man the house , and join us after some time ." sakura said pointing towards shun and marucho .

"sure thing sakura " said dan and left with marucho and shun

* * *

 **WITH THE GUYS UPSTAIRS IN DAN'S ROOM**

" So how long has it been since you moved here ? " asked shun trying to start a conservation

" well its been two weeks shun " said dan

both marucho and shun were shocked cuz dan addressed shun with his name even without introductions .

" WHAT ? why are you looking at me as if I had grown two heads . "

marucho recovered first and asked " well , you see dan ,we did not any introductions , yet you know his name "

dan sighed ." may be I know him "

" what may be . don't you remember any of us ? " shouted shun a bit agitated .

" YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT SHUN . ALTEAST I KNOW YOUR NAME . I HAD A FREAKING ACCIDENT AND LOST ALL MY MEMORIES . I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBERED MY NAME WHEN I WOKE UP . AND I DON'T REMEMBER EVEN THIS GIRL . " and he pulled o locket which consisted of his and runo's picture .

* * *

 **OK THIS CHAPTER GAVE YOU AWAY THE STORY LINE**

 **UNTILL NEXT UPDATE**

 **BYE ~~~~**

 **SIGNING OFF**

 **YOURS**

 **PYRUS ANGEL**

all shun and marucho could do was stare at him with shocked and concerned expressions


End file.
